Serenity
by Kaptin Kattnip
Summary: Sasha just got out of high school, life is boring as she goes on with everyday life, dealing with her parents and people at school. Little does she know her whole life is about to take a drastic spin into a world she thought didn't exist.
1. Chapter One part 1: The Boy

_I ran down the long corridor, the walls were crawling with animals and insects of all sorts; all of a sudden a wolf jumped out in front of me and growled baring its fang. I stumbled back a few steps, but there was a wall behind me, the wolf lunged at me fangs digging into my arm. _

I woke with a scream, sweat rolling down my face, _Just a dream…only a dream, _I thought immediately as the door opened and my mother walked in.

"Time to get up for school today…Sasha, are you okay? Oh my, are you sick? You're sweating terribly, you should stay home today," mother said looking at me.

"No, mother I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," I said getting out of bed, stretching and yawning.

"Well okay but you better hurry or your going to miss the bus," mother said smiling and walking out of the room. I listened to my mother walk down the wooden stairs, the sound of her foot steps gradually disappearing and I sighed.

After changing out of my flannels and putting on a new bra and underwear I grabbed my school cloths and put them on. _God I can hardly breathe,_ I thought laughing slightly as I opened my bedroom door and running down the stairs. I grabbed a piece of toast off the table and put it in my mouth while picking up my backpack from off the chair sliding it on my shoulders.

"Bye mother!" I shouted as I opened the door and ran out to the bus stop, just in time. The bus just pulled around the corner; a city bus. Its next stop was right near my school. She was nineteen, her mother had stopped driving her to school two years ago, then the next night talked about Sasha growing up so fast, or some crap like that.

The bus stopped and I got off running up to my school. The day was normal as usual…so boring. _Nothing interesting happens, I wish something cool or different would happen, but the chances of that were slim to none._ Life was boring right now, and I agreed with myself on that, but I had no idea that my whole life was going to change over night.

I frowned, it was Friday and I had to walk home, the bus didn't run a return trip on Fridays for some reason. I walked out of the front doors of the school looking ahead in the direction I was going. As I was walking a few boys from school ran up on either side of me.

"So Sasha, you didn't answer my invite to the party this weekend, what's the matter, you scared of little old me?" The one named Kiru said laughing, the other guys laughing at me and pushing me slightly repeating him.

"No, actually this is your answer: you're a dick. Not to mention a pervert. I do not like you, I am not coming," I said picking up my pace; I was very uncomfortable around them.

"You little bitch, but that's okay I like girls who play hard to get. It provides a little challenge, if you know what I mean," Kiru said with a smirk across his face. I turned to him and punched him right in the face and turned back around running to my house. Hurrying up to my front door I opened it and ran inside.

"Oh, you're home. Would you like some dinner?" Mother said looking at me. I nodded a yes and went upstairs. Setting my book-bag down, I sat down on my bed with my head in my hands, I sighed. I hate them so much, but there was nothing I could do._ Maybe a little supper would help, and after that a nice warm bath,_ I walked out of my room and down the stairs to my mother and father awaiting me at the dinner table.

"Hi mom, hi dad," I said sitting down at the table and we all started eating. Tonight's supper was mashed potatoes, orange juice, steak, and biscuits.

"So what did you do today dad?" I asked, trying to end the silence.

"Well, I went to work and came home. What about you?" Her father asked looking up from his plate.

"Yes, anything special happen at school…or special someone?" Her mother asked smirking.

"Went to school and came home. No, I have not met anyone special mother," I said regretting ending the silence. Suddenly not feeling very hungry, I excused myself from the table.

Walking upstairs and grabbing my washed flannels off my bed I headed into the bathroom; I locked the door and turned on the shower waiting for the water to warm. I undressed myself and stepped into the bathtub under the running shower water. Grabbing the shampoo, I began washing my hair. After cleaning up I turned on the tub water and stepped out waiting for it to fill up. I sighed wondering if life could get any duller than it already was.

When the tub was full I stopped the water and stepped in. It was very warm and relaxing; almost too warm but I slowly slid into the tub leaving only my head sticking above the water. I closed my eyes and let all the troubles and worries of my life go, just relaxing and enjoying the silence. Fifteen minutes later I got out of the tub and put on my flannels and walked out of the bathroom and into my bed room lying on my bed. I shut off the lights, looking at the ceiling.

_BAM!_

Something flew into my window. I looked up, scared as hell, to see…a boy, a boy just…flew into my window!


	2. Chapter One part 2: Monster

I stumbled back wide eyed and scared at the sudden appearance of the boy. He skidded back equally if not more frightened.

"S-Sorry...M-Miss," he said swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I-I was just running- well flying and not watching where I was going..."

Backing away from me slowly; he was shaking slightly and his cheeks were turning a light shade of red. He was wearing loose fitting jeans and a black short sleeved top, but oddly he had bare feet.

"Who- what- why- HOW!?" I gasped loudly blinking at the boy and stepping away.

"O-Oh w-well, I'm sorry if I scared you, it was not meant to be that way. I-I was just curious is all. I-I hope I wasn't too rude or anything. I don't mean you any harm either if that's what you think. I-I mean n-not all people are bad 'eh? W-Well right I guess I better be off now," he stammered nervously before turning around walking right into the wall. Falling backwards, he caught himself and stood back up still shaking slightly. Letting out a nervous chuckle, trying to shake off how dumb that must have looked, he turned to me, "T-The wood, its-its firm that's for sure..."

"Who are you!" I asked the strange boy. I was just about to shout for my mom, I was so shocked and frightened. There was a psycho in my room!

The boy spoke, "I am sorry my name is Kevin, Miss...P-Please don't think me crazy, I'm just a little shaky is all. I was just running from the vampire. Have to be on your guard in this haunted city, r-right??" Kevin stated standing up, his nervous twitch starting to go away.

I blinked, "What? Did you just say vampire?" I giggled looking at the ridiculous boy.

"Y-yes t-the vamp-pire!" Kevin hissed looking around nervously his twitch returning. "He's going to kill me! You have to help; he's going to drain me dry for all that I have done!"

"Oh c'mon boy, I think we need to take you back to the mental hospital…" I said still giggling. Walking to my window, carefully avoiding the broken glass, I reached out. With a shock I realized; I'm on the second floor. With no trees by my window… did he really fly in…? Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me through the window.

I screamed looking at the new boy who was clinging to the wall holding me. I kicked and cried out trying to get free but a hand covered my mouth and he held me tighter. Turning trying to get a glimpse of my room, I saw my mother and father barge in looking for the commotion and instead seeing Kevin. In a black mirage, he changed revealing a creature now standing in his place, but this… this did not resemble a human at all. Lashing out at my parents, its large claws tore through their paralyzed bodies. I looked at the boy holding me and back to the thing in my room.

…_Monster…_


	3. Chapter One part 3: The Dark

I was paralyzed from shock not even noticing that I was being ferried towards the ground. After placing me on the grass, the boy ascended, once again, up the steep side of my house and lurched into my window. I awoke from my paralysis when I heard a thrashing noise coming from my room. Looking intently at the window wondering what was going on up there; I watched and waited. After waiting, for what seemed like an eternity, my front door opened and the boy who had pulled me out the window… No saved me… walked cool and composed over to me grabbing my hand pulling me up into his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked yelling at him.

"I am taking you away from here; it is no longer safe for a mortal to reside there," he said. I stammered over what I was about to say, his voice was so convincing and seductive. I shook my head.

"I need to go home, my parents!" I yelled struggling to get out of his arms but he didn't budge and neither did I.

"They're dead and you will be too if you go back…" he said in an emotionless tone yet his voice still seductive.

"I…who are you? What are you? And what the HELL is going on?!" I demanded, pissed and still trying to get free.

"My name is James and I am a vampire as the Grezyve told you. You have become part of a world in which no mortal besides you knows about; just think of it this way. All your little monsters and creatures from fairy tales are real and live among you," James stated bluntly looking down at me. "I will let you down if you promise to come with me and not run back for I will just catch you again."

"What are you the Good Samaritan let me down!" I urged giving him an angry look.

He let me down and I peered at him following him slowly. "Why are you doing this, you could have let him kill me what would it do to you?"

"I have been sent to protect you, and whether you like it or not you are a big part of our world and its fate," James explained looking at me with serious eyes.

"What, how on earth could I be a big part of your world, I am just me! I'm not special," I say to him stopping.

"I'll explain it when we get to a safe and secure location. Right now we are in danger and someone could be eves dropping," James said looking around, as if someone was hiding in the dark around us.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking around in the dark; I jumped thinking I saw something move in the shadows.

"This way…" he said looking at the direction I just was going, it seemed like the dark was closing in around us. We had been walking down the road for a while and after about fifteen minutes we cut into a corn field the stalks raised high over our head. It was pitch black and I could hardly see, I tripped and fell down tearing my night gown. I felt a hand on mine and I was pulled to my feet quickly, the hand still wrapped tightly around mine. "We must keep moving…"

…_So dark, how could he see…_


	4. Chapter One part 4: Their World

I followed him through the dark until we came to a dirt road that led through the forest, and I immediately knew we were on the outskirts of town. We walked for what seemed like eternity in silence along the edge of the dirt road. I began to feel emotionally unstable, my parents were dead and I was with a man I did not know in a place that was unfamiliar. My eyes began to sting with tears; James turned around and looked at me as if he could tell I had silent tears.

"Don't cry, everything will be explained shortly. We are almost there," he said in a soothing voice. _W-Wow…_his personality was so different from before, or maybe he was just trying to shut me up… but nonetheless I continued on walking behind him.

Just a few short minutes after he spoke I saw lights up ahead of us and I felt sudden relief that we were reaching the end of our destination. As we grew closer I saw a wall with a huge front gate that led to what looked like a giant establishment.

"Welcome to our world," James spoke as the gates opened up. I was frozen still but James continued forward through the gates, he stopped and looked back at me. "Come on it's not entirely dangerous for you."

I walked slowly through the gates but once I was entirely pass them I felt a rush of something unexplainable come over me and it knocked me off my feet.

"Don't worry that happens to all newcomers. It's the magic defense it can tell if your bad or not," James says helping me up.

"Where are we?" I ask looking around as he pulled me forward to what looked like the front doors.

"This is the school for vampires and half vampires who help protect your world."

"What?" I asked, none of it making sense in my head.

"Vampires and half vampires are real," he said slowly to me.

"Vampires and half vampires are… real…" I blinked remembering everything from this night; the monster in my room, the way James was so strong and could see better than a human at night… It all made sense now, yet I didn't want to believe it. "So if this is all real and I'm not dreaming then why have you brought me here?"

"You are a human who now knows about our world because you have been attacked and pinpointed for some reason. We want to know why and we want too keep you safe," he explained leading me through the front doors and down a hall. The school on the outside blended with its surroundings yet the inside looked like something five Bill Gates spent all their money on. The floors were white marble and lined with black, the walls were also white marble and the ceiling was cherry wood. The only weird thing was that the halls were too empty for a school. James led me into an office where there was a woman who was processing paperwork.

"The human has arrived," James said to the woman who looked up at us. She was beautiful and had a pointed jaw with low cheek bones, lobster red hair, and smooth pale skin.

"Ah, yes the headmistress will see you now, please enter through that door," she said pointing to the door behind her desk.

"Soon this will all make more sense," James said leading me to the door.

"I should hope so," I muttered as he opened the door and I found myself surrounded by beautiful people.

_...such beautiful people..._


	5. Chapter Two part 1: The Rain

I was immediately closed in and the voices were shouting and yelling but not at me, with each other.

"This is Sasha everyone, she is the human who I was sent to get for you all," James shouted above them. They fell quiet and parted as a short woman with black curls and still stunning features walked up to us.

"We know who this is but you know very well you should have warned us, if school had been in session, do you think the newborns would really be able to help themselves to a snack?" The woman spoke in a short curt tone.

"Yes, I realized that after the fact, but she is here now and safe. Can we continue?"

"Of course," the small woman said turning to me before speaking in a soothing voice no longer curt or short. "I am headmistress Vernde, it is nice to meet you Sasha."

"Hello," I managed to force out in a small voice.

"We understand that you've been through a lot and it will take you time to adjust and cope, but you must listen to us, we have enrolled you in classes here and we have set you up with your own dorm as well in the Maturn section of the school. You will have classes with the older of our kind, or as you would put it ones of your age in comparison. So you receive food/shelter/schooling/protection. The one thing you may not do is leave campus no matter what unless you have an escort. Also we have our classes at night remember that."

I stared at her taking in the information she was giving me, the rest of the faces around me now relaxed and friendly. "What is Maturn?"

"Maturn is basically our term for high school if we placed you with the Preturn's you might get attacked," she explained handing me a key and an ID. "This ID will protect you from the hall monitors to let them know you are not a donor but a student. This key is to your dorm; your books are in your room and a schedule as well as info about a bank account set up in your name with money for new cloths and other necessities. James please escort Sasha to her room."

"Yes, this way," James said taking my hand and leading me out of the office and back into the halls. I kept silent still putting everything together as we walked out of the building into a courtyard, that's when I grasped just how big this place is. "The dorms are this way and to the left there is the Preturn's campus, don't go there. To the right is the Maturn campus that's where you will be taking your classes." James says to me as we walk past a few medium sized trees.

"Alright," I sighed as I felt a rain drop hit my hand. I needed time alone soon or else I was going to go crazy. We walked for about another minute before we reached the dorms.

"Wait here," James said simply as he walked in before me. I heard shouting and then silence. James came back out and pulled me into the building just as it started pouring. The halls were empty and silent. "Sorry I had to clear people back to their dorms instead of hanging out in the halls."

"Why? Are they that dangerous?" I asked following him as he picked up his pace.

"No, you just need more time without people crowding you. Here's your dorm," James stopped in front of a door with the number sixteen written on it.

"I see, thank you," I took the key and opened the door, revealing a normal sized room. I stepped in looking around. It had a bed, desk with a lamp, one window, and overhead light, and a bathroom. James walked in with me and pointed to the stack of things on the bed.

"One other thing that the headmistress forgot to mention, that cell phone is yours to use as you wish. I will let you alone if you need anything you can find help at any one of the lobbies just don't forget your ID," James said before taking a small bow and walking out of the room.

"Finally," I groaned flopping down onto the bed. I took the pillow and let myself scream into it with frustration, and before I knew it I was sobbing all my emotions that I had bottled up for the past day was now released, it felt as though I would implode as I lay there thinking about my family, where I was, and the monster.

_...My tears flowed as the rain fell..._


	6. Chapter Two part 2: What Now?

I woke up some time later spread out across the bed. Walking into the bathroom, I looked at myself in the mirror to see my hair a tangled mess and my face red for sleeping on my tears. I turned on the water and scooped up some to splash my face. There was a knock on the door and, after turning off the water, I walked to the door and opened it slowly. It was a man I did not know.

"Sasha, I will escort you off campus now to get the cloths and supplies you'll need," he said in a robotic way as if he had recited it for hours.

"Umm, okay. Let me get my ID and bank card," was my reply before running back in by the bed, grabbing my things, and heading back out the door closing and locking it. I walked with the man at a fast pace and we exited a hall and walked into the lobby which now had thousands of beautiful people. I felt my self esteem plummet as they all turned to me as if sensing I was in the room. Some looked curious while others looked annoyed and some even looked like they would eat me. I pushed away the confrontation in the lobby as we walked off campus.

"So what is your name?" I asked trying to make small talk, starting to get uncomfortable with the silence.

"Valeus," he replied firmly.

"So what do you do here? Are you a guard or a student?"

"A sort of guard, like Sir Yenous," he answered relaxing a little.

"Who's Sir Yenous?" I asked confused.

"James Yenous."

"Oh James right, so where are we planning to go for shopping, the mall?" I asked as we walked up to a black Jeep.

"Yes, the mall," he opened the door for me and walked around to his side as I got in. We rode in silence all the way to the mall. When we finally parked I got out and started towards the doors, Valeus close behind. I entered the mall and looked around curiously.

Where to start? After pondering, I decided the basics will do first. I walked into the fanciest store and bought myself a few pairs of jeans, dress pants, coats, shirts, and of course the essentials. I then walked across the wide hall of the mall to a shoe store where I bought a pair of converse and a pair of stilettos. Valeus followed in silence, making me feel awkward. I knew this money wasn't mine but this is what it was for after all. I then walked into a hygiene store and bought all my toiletries.

For my final stop I entered a dress store, and picked out a dress that looked beautiful on me. When I was done we walked back to the car, and rode back to the secret place in the forest. After we got back and Valeus escorted me to my room, he left as soon as I was in the door frame. I organized my new possessions and set up everything as I liked.  
The sun was starting to peek its head over the horizon and I knew that it was time to sleep but I was a live wire and wanted to explore. I lay on the bed thinking about what I would do now,

_...how would I continue my life with all of this?_


	7. Chapter Two part 3: The First Day

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I woke up at four o' clock the next afternoon. Getting up out of my bed I began to prepare for the day (or night I should say). All my classes were at night after all; that would definitely take some getting use to… I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower making sure the water became nice and warm. While the water was warming up I went through my new things and picked out a light brown t-shirt, and a pair of nice fitting jeans. I set them on the bathroom floor and then stripped down stepping into the shower. The warm water felt relaxing and I felt some of the tension being relieved.

When I was done getting ready I grabbed my ID card, my money and my class schedule. Then I looked at the door before opening it and taking my first step into my new life. As I walked through the halls I felt the stares on my back, someone walked up to my side.

"Hello I'm looking for breakfast do you know where I can find some."

I immediately froze becoming scared and I dug in my pocket while the guy got closer and closer to me. Whipping out my ID I shoved it in his face. He simply frowned and muttered something under his breath before walking away. I realized that the whole hallway had stopped to watch but was back to normal. Not wanting to risk another 'situation', I quickly headed to my first class. Walking into the class, I looked around. All of the students where heartbreakingly beautiful, and they were all vampires. The teacher looked at me along with the rest of the class; I heard whispers in the back.

"Welcome Ms. Sasha I presume?" The teacher said ushering me to the front.

"Yes," I mumbled, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"You will be in the third row and a seat over," he handed me a book that looked a lot like history. Taking the book I walked to my seat sitting down with all eyes on me. "Alright turn to page one sixteen. We will be studying vampyric nature today."

All of the eyes left me, much to my relief, as everyone grabbed their books and opened to the page. I did the same, as the teacher began his lecture, and read from the book.

The class was interesting just because I was new to this world. The rest of the students, however, looked bored out of their mind, and some averted their eyes back to me with a look of interest. I learned that vampires by nature where not killers, and blood was just a necessity for life. I also learned about the different vampire covens, and about the established society that they had going secretly under all of the human's noses. The sunlight burning them was a myth, crosses, holy water, coffins all myths only fire and a beheading could kill them. I'd have to stock up on matches and daggers I thought to myself remembering the beginning of the day in the hall.

I had been so scared; I remembered how my heart raced and I felt it begin to pick up again, scared of all the people around me, scared for my life.

My heart began to accelerate, I saw heads turn to me, I felt sick to my stomach. I knew they could probably hear my heart. I faintly heard the teacher call my name, snapping me back into reality.

"Sasha, are you okay?" The teacher was now standing next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy for a second."

"Do you need to go to the nurse's office?" He asked.

"No, just a little shock is all. I'll be fine," I answered looking back down at the book ignoring the turned faces.

"Alright if you need to leave just go," with that he walked back to the front of the room.

He continued his lecture on vampyric reproduction. I stared at the book and listened_. _

_...this day kept getting better..._


	8. Chapter Two part 4: Make A Scene

When the bell rang all of my classmates where up and out of their seats before me. I stand up grabbing my bag, walking to my next class, out of the corner of my eye I notice a boy walking next to me at my pace. I don't look at him, I just keep staring straight ahead ready to whip out my ID again is necessary. But he did not look at me just kept walking. I reach my next class, he enters with me, and I let out a quite sigh of relief that he wasn't following me.

This class was similar to a theatre class, everyone was asked to stand up at the front of the room, pick a partner, and choose a previously learned piece.

"Hello." I turn to look, the boy who had been next to me was looking at me. "Do you need a partner?" He asks.

"Y-yes." I manage to force out.

"Okay I am doing a piece on one of our writers his name is Yelon Danrren. The piece is called, Optimum." He pauses for a second as if trying to find a way to word something. "It is about a Vampire feeding off a human host with out the humans consent." I look at him in disbelief.

"So I have to play t-the human, a-and you the vampire?" I ask dumbly.

"Yes." He replies in a sorry tone.

"Okay I can do that, just don't really bite me." I say trying to make a joke but something inside of me told me it wasn't a joke.

"Oh don't worry I wont. Now your lines are simple you are walking alone, you see me, start backing away, and as I come closer you tell me to stop. You'll need to try to escape, yelling, telling me to go away, when I capture you, you need to struggle, and then I'll lean over and 'fake' bite you that's when the scene ends." He explains.

"Okay I got it. I'm Sasha by the way, who are you?"

"My name is-"

"OKAY class lets start our scenes, Michel and Sarah you two are first, and everyone else please take a seat." The teacher says in a raised tone. Their scene was something I did not recognize, it was about a sacred vampire artifact and they where enemies. It had a lot of action but it was hard for me to notice the little movements. Their scene ended with both of them dead and the artifact broken. "Very good you two. Next are Sasha and your partner. Are you both ready?"

"Yes I am ready today." We walk up to the front of the room, standing in front of the class; we say what the piece is. I get in position by the door, he gets in position.

"Whenever your two are ready." The teacher says. I take a deep breath and take my first step into a scene

_...I have feared..._


	9. IntermissionExplaination

**:Secret Revealed:**

So as many of you may know I'm currently actively writing a story called Serenity. I've been asked on many occasions where I am going with it, because updates take so long and I've complained in my profile about writers block. Some of you also know I am writing a story called Vicious, and have not updated it ever since I put up the first few chapters. And as you may have noticed the chapters well really parts of chapters have been short for the Serenity updates.

So now its time to spill the beans, a long time ago there was a 5th grade boy who came up with a fantastic story line involving vampires, werewolves, and some of his own creations. Slowly this boy wrote chapter after chapter on loose leaf during school. In his summer after 7th grade he lost his motivation for writing and put the chapters to the story in a normal spot and left them there. During Christmas vacation of 8th grade he decided to type his story grabbing the story his begins to copy down the first chapter hardly needed to look at the paper knowing the story from front to back. Soon getting bored his ADD kicking in he stops writing and puts the story away.

During his summer after 8th grade he decides to hell with it and wants to finish it. But the original copy on loose leaf is no where to be found gone in the oblivion of lost items. In his freshman year of high school he figures he will just type it up from what he remembers. But as many may know ADD is a cruel thing and he soon looses interest in it. He puts up what he has on Fan Fiction and leaves it.

But soon after experiencing a life changing time he finds the motivation to write, but the story was fragmented and partly lost in his mind. In a re-attempt to salvage or remake the story he hires a friend to beta his story while he thinks up more to it. In his writers block desperation he comes up with a brilliant idea to start a new story which he would name Serenity. Now the genius of his plan to fight his writers block and ADD is that in creating anew story line and everything he created the beginning to his first story that had been long lost.

The young man today still fighting to find the motivation and support to combat writers block and his ADD adds small installments to his master scheme. The whole story still long from being completed he still chases what's left of the light within the dark of his trouble. He is asking for support from his fans where ever he can find, so he can get motivation to write more and finish the Novel he has dreamed of writing since before he knew how to decipher stems, and even deduce fractions.

In lame man terms Serenity is the beginning to Vicious think of it as a layout like. VICIOUS

-Part One Serenity

-Part Two (Unannounced)

-Part Three (Unannounced)

I continue to ask for and hope to receive your support. Thank You.

Yours truly,

MrB


	10. Chapter Three part 1: Their Back!

The scene began; I walked into the room looking around like any person would on a dark cold night; my hands in my pockets and head looking at the ground. In my vision I saw him step in front of me, looking up stopped. Some where in my mind I think I lost the fact that we where still in a classroom with other people watching. He advanced towards me, I began to tremble and my legs started quaking as I tried to find the motivation to back away but couldn't. As he came within three feet I started to beg, and I meant it, I wanted him to stop. I took one step back with all my might tears streaming down my face. I heard a small sob, but it didn't sound like it came from me. I felt dizzy as I feel his cool touch through my shirt as he wraps his arms around me.

That's all I remember, the next thing I know I woke up on a white cot in an unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" I asked groggily.

"In the nurse's office, you passed out while acting a scene, remember?" A female voice explained.

"Oh…"

"Well, the good part is we were so realistic we got an A+!" I heard a male voice. I looked up and to see my partner leaning over me. "Are you ok?"

"Oh, yeah just a little tired." I tried to get my mind straight. "Sorry I fainted; it's just been a tough day."

"I can imagine, you're good to go when ever you feel up to it." The nurse said smiling.

"Okay, thank you very much." I replied while sitting up. The boy was gone when I eventually got up. I sighed, this day was not going well, and I walked out of the nurse's office and checked the time. It had been three hours… time for lunch… I needed food or caffeine to jump-start my brain; everything was running at maximum slow. Heading to my room wondering where my books were. I needed to find my schedule and directions so I knew where to get lunch. I see a sign that says lunch hall and follow the arrow. The halls where empty as I walked and I could hear the soft pat of my shoes on the floor. I looked in through a couple of windows on class room doors while walking, every door I did heads where turned looking out at me as if they knew I was coming down the hall.

I reach the lunch hall and let out a sigh of relief smelling human food. There was a small corner that had a sign over it. "Humans" and then the rest of the cafeteria was vampire. I headed over to the spot labeled humans and saw all sorts of dishes; I decided to take the salad. I turned after getting my food to find a table, most if not all eyes where on me in some way. This was really starting to get old; they act like they've never seen a girl getting food before. Yet maybe it's because they had never seen a "Human" girl get food before. I took a seat at a table alone, not feeling quite comfortable sitting with any of the people around me. Slowly, I started to eat, still aware of the gazes on me. I wanted this to end, this alienation.

"May we sit with you?"

I looked up and my mouth fell open.

…_Their back!_...


	11. Chapter Three part 2: Wings

Their backs where mounted with wings the most elegantly sculpted wings, it was as if they had stolen the wings of angels.

"Hello? Can we sit with you?"

"Uhhh… sure." I reply breaking my gaze from their wings. They sit down around me some across and two beside me.

"So you're the new human girl. We are the protectors of the humans here at the school. " One of them asks

"Oh I see, wait there are other humans?" I ask slightly excited that I may not be the only one.

"Yes… well they all got changed around last new years eve. You see what they may not have told you yet are that all humans who come to this school must eventually be changed to keep the secret." The one to my left says in a chilling tone. I sit frozen.

"You mean I have to be changed eventually?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes unfortunately you will be changed; they won't let you go free into the world. Then there are the other factors you don't know about yet."

"Tell me please!' I beg scared to not know what will happen to me.

"We cannot divulge you in that information." The one across from me says.

"But why it's my life! I should have the right to know what these damn freaks are planning for me!" I stand up fuming. "This is not right you can't keep me in the dark and you can't keep me in this school!" The lunch room is silent and every one is looking at me. I sigh and walk away from the table I didn't care how dangerous it was I was getting out of this place.

I head through the halls towards the front entrance I can hear the people in the lunch room getting up to follow me or just talking about what happened. I didn't care this had to stop, I had to get out of this school, I wanted to go home. I walk out of the front doors I hear some of the administrators call for me, telling me to come back. I walk towards the gates at the end of the grounds. I reach out my hand to grab the handle on the gate but as soon as I touch it I am knocked off my feet by the magic field surrounding the school. I hear foot steps walking up behind me. "You can't leave the barrier keeps people from leaving unless they know how to get out. We are sorry but we cannot let you go, you are very important to the big picture, in time you will see this." I look up at the winged man.

"Who are you?" I ask through clenched teeth while getting up.

"Oh sorry so rude my name is Nathanial and you are Sasha I am guessing." He says leaning on one foot a little.

"Yeah… that's me." I mutter walking past him.

"Don't be upset at us, we are just following orders."

"Oh right don't be upset when secrets about me are floating around and you people know them!"

"I know its confusing but trust me… maybe we can talk sometime there might be more things I can tell you." He replies his brow furrowed in thought.

"I'll hold you to that then. Anything you can tell me you will." I demand.

"Yes of course." He says with a slight laugh.

"What is so funny?" I ask.

"You are very headstrong that's all."

"Oh right."

"Well I have to go, you should head back to class we have other things to do then watch over you." He says turning around and walking in the opposite direction I was heading. I walk back into the building, I think in my head while I walk to get my books trying to remember which class I had next. I look at my schedule.

"_Oh right… Gym…"_


End file.
